Angelus reprobi
by LiiArz
Summary: Nunca imagino encontrarla de esa manera, tan rota pero fuerte, tal cual mala hierba. Su inocencia fue manchada, arrebatada. Si, ella ya no era Lizzy, pero seguía siendo su prometida. Drabbles, temas no apto para menores y mucho sufrimiento.
1. Relicta

Primero pidió ayuda a sus padres.

Después pidió ayuda a su hermano

Después pidió, rogó y gritó ayuda a Ciel…

Después le suplicó a Dios, para finalmente reclamarle.

Nadie llegó.

* * *

Miró el techo mugriento, tratando de Ignorar, de fingir que algo de esto estaba sucediendo, pero las embestidas, oh las embestidas, simplemente le impedían dirigirse a su Nirvana, a su ansiado Edén.

Y el breve placer, oh como odio al breve placer. Le hizo sentir tan sucia, tan indigna, tan rota.

Le dolía la garganta ante aquella virilidad que hacía en su garganta, ultrajado todo dentro de esta, esa virilidad y otras más que se insertaban en su cuerpo, invadiendolo y desgarran dolo, haciéndolo sangrar tanto.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo duraría en morir.

Pero estos bastardos ni siquiera le dejaban ese privilegio, rogó por estar al fin en los brazos de la muerte pero ellos simplemente rieron y la siguieron violando.. A veces no sólo hacían eso, otras veces le cortaban la piel, una vez le quemaron los pies, todavía le ardía la frase escrita en su espalda.

"La noble puta".

Así la solían llamar. Tenía otros nombres, tales como : sacrificio, ramera, puta, zorra, y otros apodos denigrantes. Su madre les cortaría la cabeza si los escuchara.

Pero mamá no estaba, mamá nunca llegó.

Le daban la comida suficiente para sobrevivir, aunque ella no quería la obligaban a tragarselo y si la vomitaba la hacían regresará a su estómago de nuevo. Día tras día vivió el infierno en este lugar, en su propio cuerpo. No sabía hace cuánto estaba aquí, sólo creía haber dejado de rogar y contar a la quinta semana. Miró sus brazos y piernas esposados, hace algún tiempo que se habían ido, pero volverían pronto.

Miró el cuerpo inerte ante ella, era otra niña, tal vez llevaba unas tres horas muertas.

Y cómo la envidio, si no fuera por las malditas esposas en sus manos y pies hace mucho hubiese tomado la vida en sus propias manos, pero los malditos bastardos eran unos sádicos astutos.

Miró la luna tras la rejilla, era llena, era la doseava que contaba. Hoy era un buen día, la luna que se encontraba imponente en el cielo era una luna escarlata.

Tomó la sangre de la chica, su nombre era Nora, silenciosamente le agradeció, ella fue la que le enseñó lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si funcionaba ella estaría dispuesta a pagar el sacrificio.

– Veni huc, huc veni. Bene, ut hic jacet in anima. Veni huc, qui cadit, et reliquit, quia Deus, qui reprobatus Quod si te deserit Deus, et non erit. Si deus Abando me, et mecum eris. Veni huc, huc veni: ut anima vestra sum. Dem semper. Quod autem pactum sanguine. Veni huc –

Canto esto repetidas veces, mientras dibujaba el círculo de transmutación.

Un alma a cambio de otra. Un intercambio de equivalente valor.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, su vista se convirtió en un intenso color carmín.

Había funcionado.

– Quién...— observó la figura amorfa – ¿Quién fue el tonto, que le dio la espalda a Dios?

Y con las siguientes palabras selló su su futuro.

– Fui yo.. Yo te invoque… Velkorck –

Y el gran ojo que intentaba formarse la miro y ella vio su igual, alguien que se odiaba a sí mismo.

* * *

Primera parte de una serie de Drabbles. Si les gustó por favor dejen sus comentarios.


	2. Prandium

Hola, primeramente quiero agradecer a los que comentan en el primer capitulo y también a los que le siguen los siguientes. Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea de su agrado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son de sus autores autores.

\- Diálogo -

_"Pensamientos"_

**Resaltó de alguna acción, palabra o situación**

* * *

La facilidad y la simpleza con la que Dios le perdonó le dejó sorprendida, casi indignada, ese nivel de amnistía no podría ser dada de tan sencilla y vana manera, no.

Merecía un castigo, y como su propio padre no se lo otorgó, lo haría por sí misma.

Se marchó.

Dejó sus hermanos, dejó su hogar y se sorprendió la sorpresa de darse cuenta de algo en lo que no quería creer.

Dios les había abandonado.

Dios se convirtió y miró con desdén lo que creyó que había sido su mejor creación ... lo que ahora era su peor error.

Y con eso tuvo su decisión, arregló sus propias alas, y se sumió ante el sueño profundo, sin saldría de este sueño hasta que alguien necesita sus servicios, sin hasta que alguien diera un intercambio equivalente.

* * *

— Un cuerpo inerte no es suficiente niña, si quieres hacer un trato conmigo tienes que dar algo más, algo tuyo. Ah, y solo para aclarar, no necesito tu alma, no tengo la necesidad de tenerla, no soy un demonio - pauso su explicación por un momento para mirarla — necesito algo de tu cuerpo, al menos si quieres mantenerme atada a este és de todo yo no pertenezco aquí —

— ¿A dónde perteneces? - debido lentamente, su garganta estaba inflamada debido a las heridas internas.

— A ningún lado, no tengo hogar. Pero dejando eso de lado, me ha invocado y acudido, ahora dime, ¿qué quieres? - mientras dijo esto, el gran ojo andante comenzó a girar sobre ella — ¿Poder, dinero, placer? ... No, no me invocarás por algo tan banal, ¿cierto?

— Venganza ... pero no solo eso, necesito ... ayudar ... y encontrar, encontrar a alguien que anhelo —

— Vaya, vaya, pero por tu mirada parece ser que eso te llevará mucho tiempo, ¿sabes qué significa eso? —

— ...—

— Significa que tengas que darme muchas, bastantes partes de tu cuerpo ... ¡Sufrirás mucho! ... ¿Pagarás el precio? —

— Estoy dispuesta - miró fijamente como el ángel empezaba a convertirse en una gran boca gigante.

— Entonces, que empiece mi almuerzo —


End file.
